Tornament of the Ninjas
by gohan-sama
Summary: Kakashi and the other jounin teachers think the four genin teams from the Village Hidden in the Leaf should have a practice tournament. The tournament is a one on one fight between all of the teams. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why? I don't know.

Chapter 1

One day when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are practicing in a practice arena with all the other genin, they see Kakashi talking with the other genin teachers.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe they are thinking of getting us RAMEN! YAY!" Naruto suggested, "Or maybe they're talking about Kakashi-sensei's book he reads." Then Kakashi turned and said, "Time for fun, isn't it?"

"What?" Sasuke says, then turns to Sakura and says, "Is this the real Kakashi?"

"You three will now practice with all of the other genin teams. You will spar with someone alone until we stop you." Kakashi explains, "The other jounins have gone to a room and randomly pick names out for the spar."

"When is it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Ummmmm…… In about five minutes." Kakashi said and scratches the back of his head.

"Ugh…." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke moan.

Later the 4 jounin teachers bring their teams to a sparring arena. There was Asuma with his team of Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru; there was Yuuhi Kurenai's team: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. The other two teams were Maito Gai's team: Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten; and Hatake Kakashi's team: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. The arena was just a big open room, with balconies for the non-fighting ninjas can watch the spar. Hayate then walks into the middle of the arena and says, "The matches will begin shortly. The rules are: No killing. Even if you try you try to kill your opponent the jounins in this room and I will stop the match immediately. I will be monitoring the matches. The first match is: Uzumaki Naruto versus Aburame Shino!"

"Yeah! I'm first!" Naruto shouts for joy.

"Pfft." Shino said.

"Are you two ready? cough" Hayate implores. They both nod their heads. Then Hayate says, "Good. Now let us begin the BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't ask me why.

Chapter 2

"You can't beat me. Just give up. You will die." Shino said as he stated to raise his arms, ready to command his bugs inside of him.

"Ha! Yeah right! I'm going all out!" Naruto yelled, then made a hand seal and said, "_Kage Bushin no jutsu!_"

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, 4 Naruto clones appeared next to him. Then, they circled Shino. A Naruto lunged at Shino and punched him in the face sending him back a few feet and yelled, "U…!" Then another clone ran and used the first clone as a stool to jump off of into the air spinning, while the other three Naruto's slid on the ground and kicked Shino up in the air each saying, "Zu….ma…ki!"

The Naruto in the air come down and axe kicks Shino in the back of his head sending it into the ground, blood splattering everywhere. Everyone gasped in the room.

"OOOOOOooooohhhhh! Go Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaimed, "That was awesome Naruto!"

Hayate walked over to Shino as he was lying on the ground but stopped. He stopped so suddenly Kakashi was ready to jump down, but saw that Shino's bugs holding Hayate's feet down and saw Shino starting to stand up.

"Don't stop the match. I'm not finished. Rather, I haven't even started." Shino said, wiping blood from his mouth.

"What the…?" Naruto staggers at the sight of thousands of bugs climbing out of the cuts he has, and out of his sleeves and at the top of his jacket.

"What are those? Is he allowed to do that!" Naruto asked Hayate and pouted.

"cough Umm…. Yes, the bugs are allowed." Hayate explained, "They're a type of ninja tool, such as a kunai knife. So, please continue the matchcough."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course you know what I am going to say: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3!

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted after Hayate explained about the bugs, "Oh well, it doesn't matter I'll still beat you EASILY!"

"Can you carry out that statement?" Shino said as he started to make hand seals. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto gets hit in the back of the head and flies toward Shino. Shino jumped out and punched Naruto in the face sending him back a few meters and skidded on the ground.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Shino laughed as another Shino walked towards him, "Idiot. While you were talking to Hayate, I sent my bugs behind you and made a clone out of my bugs. Then, I lured your attention to my bugs coming out of my sleeves, and well, you know the rest."

"That was nothing! I was just testing you strength!" Naruto yelled while getting up, "Here I come!"

Without much thought, Naruto runs toward Shino and throws 5 shruiken at each Shino. The bug clone disintegrates into thousands of bugs, and Naruto runs to punch the real Shino, but his bugs blocked Shino's face from Naruto's punch. Shino uppercuts Naruto in the stomach, making him cough up blood. While Naruto is in the air, Shino jumps and kicks him in the side sending him to the ground.

"Easy." Shino says looking at Naruto's hurt body on the ground, when suddenly Naruto's body dissipates in a puff of smoke.

"Wha….What!" Shino said and looked around for Naruto, but found nothing.

"I'm right here!" Naruto said as he was in the air. Then another Naruto came up from behind Shino and ran towards him. Both Narutos punched Shino on opposite sides of his head, breaking his sunglasses. "Take that!"

Shino struggled to get up, blood dripping from his face. "That was nothing. This will be over soon." He wiped his face with his hand and bugs started to cover his body.

"You're weird. _Kage Bushin no jutsu!_" Naruto said and made 10 clones of him and ran towards Shino. Shino took out two kunai knives, one in each hand. When the Narutos got to Shino, Shino started cutting each Naruto and sending some of his bugs into the cuts to eat their chakra and destroy them.

"You'll never beat me! With my bugs going into your bodies, all of your clones will be gone in an instant." Shino exclaimed, shoving his kunais into the clones with his bugs. After all of the Narutos were stabbed, everyone went up in a puff of smoke.

"Where is he? I thought I stabbed all of them!" Shino said franticly.

"Baka!" Naruto said, coming out of nowhere. He made a clone and ran towards Shino again. He jumped, closed his eyes and punched Shino in the face, but when he opened up his eyes he saw that he punched his clone instead of Shino.

"What!" Naruto yelled and felt a kunai go into his arm, "Gahhhhh!"

Naruto took the kunai out of his arm, turned around, but saw no one. Suddenly, another kunai came flying through the air and stuck in Naruto's leg.

"Owwwwwwwww!"

Naruto pulled out the other kunai and looked around. He then pulled out 4 shruiken for each hand, and he threw them in every direction.

"gah!"

"Ha! Where are you?" Naruto screamed around him then saw tons of bugs falling from the roof, "There you are!"

Before Naruto could do anything, the bugs started to cover him and suck out his chakra. He fell to his knees trying to get the bugs off of him.

"You should stop the match. Soon he will not have any chakra left and will die." Shino explained to Hayate, but when he looked over to Naruto he saw him walking to him with his head down and fists clenched.

"_I will not lose to you!_" Naruto screamed with such blood lust he scared most of the genins in the room. Even though Naruto was walking, he was using most of his strength to stand up. When Naruto got to Shino, Shino punched Naruto sending him to the ground.

Hayate walked over to Naruto and checked to see if he could still fight. Naruto was unconscious.

"Winner Aburame Shino."


End file.
